Forgetful
by DazziO's
Summary: 7 years after Sasuke left, Naruto is the only one searching for him and everyone can see that it's breaking him, so he gets Tsunade to perform a jutsu that makes him forget about Sasuke and everything related to him. But everything was related to him...


**A.N:: Hi again! I am such a lazy fanfic writer. I never update my fics, and I always start on new ones. But that's only cos I have the ideas and I have to write them down. But I think it's because of that impulseness that makes my stories not the way I intend them to be cos I don't know how to plan it out. Haha… -_-"**

**This is supposed to be angsty… I hope you all can picture and see this fic the way I intended it to be. Because I picture it all angsty and sad and stuff but like… whenever I write out fanfics it just fails with the angst. –sighs- I should just stick to previews or something… I hope you guys don't hate me… **

**I'll fix any mistakes later cos I wrote this really quickly. **

**Note that this chapter is a prologue thingy… and the chapters afterwards are like the real story? I hope they are the real angst stuff. Cos I know it is… So please stick with me! D;**

**Read and ****REVIEW**** please! **

* * *

**Forgetful**

_Prologue_

It had been 7 years since Sasuke left Konoha.

Naruto became 20, still having some baby fat on his cheeks, his blonde hair still as bright and spiky as ever and his blue eyes as clear as day. He aged beautifully and elegantly.

Konoha hadn't changed much either. After the big battle with the entire village and Akatsuki, Sasuke was never to be seen again. It was as if he disappeared off the face of the Earth. Even afterwards Naruto desperately searched for him for what seemed like every corner of the Earth, but Sasuke was never to be found. And so it remained.

Nothing happened, so nothing changed.

* * *

"Enough, Naruto!" Tsunade's voice thundered off the walls of the Hokage's office.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his eyebrows furrowed in confused anger, "Why not?"

"I've had enough with you and your stupid requests for missions to go searching for Sasuke. Don't you think it's time you've moved on? I've had to put up with this for nearly 7 years! I'm tired! The whole village is tired! And I'm pretty damn sure you're tired too!"

"Why are you only speaking up about this now?" Naruto demanded, fingers curling up into a fist in frustration.

"…I'm surprised you haven't noticed." Tsunade muttered angrily.

"What was that?"

"Naruto, how many times have you asked me to let you search for Sasuke? Time and again I refuse and yet you go off and search for him on your own anyway! Why do you even bother to ask me again?" Tsunade got up off her cushioned chair and walked around the front of her desk towards where Naruto stood. She stood directly in front of him glaring into his eyes in search of an answer.

"I… need this." Naruto whispered staring down at the ground, refusing to look into Tsunade's golden eyes.

"You don't. You don't need to constantly burden yourself with these useless missions… Noone's searching for Sasuke anymore," Tsunade said softly, eyes not taken away from Naruto, "Sasuke's not searching for you either."

Naruto's eyes widened at this statement. She was wrong! Everyone was wrong! He stared around the room at the Anbu guards stationed silently, cold and uncaring to what was happening.

"You don't know anything." Naruto said and turned around leaving the room without looking back.

* * *

Rain began to fall as Naruto sat in bed flicking through the television looking for something interesting to watch. The pitter patter of the rain drops hitting the rooftops mimicked his changing of channels.

Then Naruto's favorite comedy show started and he placed the remote onto his bedside table grabbing his instant cup ramen and began slurping at it.

Naruto suddenly began remembering the events that occurred that morning.

Why didn't anybody understand? He felt the need to find Sasuke. There was something there inside of him telling him that he needed to find Sasuke as it was his duty.

The television became blurry and Naruto's ramen turned saltier than usual.

Naruto's hands became damp, as did his fists, as did his pillow. His pillow became a quivering mess as silent sobs were drowned out by the sound of the rain.

The rain continued to pour.

That night everything became drenched in water.

* * *

"I have a request, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said seriously. It had to be serious if he was using Tsunade's name with an honorific.

"Don't tell me it's another Sasuke-"

"Actually it is." Naruto cut in. "You see… I need your help in something."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow high. "What is it, brat?"

Naruto smiled sadly. Lately Naruto was never happy and it pained many. Tsunade thought perhaps if she helped him out just this once, it might bring a real smile back onto Naruto's face.

Softly, Naruto whispered, "Help me forget."

"What?" Tsunade asked baffled.

"I know you know a jutsu to make people forget about things." Naruto stated simply, face showing no emotion.

"But, Naruto… Do you want to forget about us?" Tsunade asked him gingerly.

"No. Tsunade-sama, I know you know how to perform this justu on particular memories."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Have you… discussed this with anyone?"

"No… I haven't talked to anybody in a while."

Tsunade frowned slightly, this was really worrisome. What was going on with Naruto?

"I-I can't Naruto. There's no reason for that."

"Yes there is!" Naruto exclaimed out suddenly, making Tsunade jump slightly in her seat, "I... suffer everyday thinking about him! I can't take this, Tsunade! You have to help me! I… It's killing me!" His voice began to break as he held back a tearful sob with all his might.

"Naruto… You can just move on with your life… You don't have to-"

"Yes I do, Tsunade." Naruto said, his gaze not wavering a bit. "Help me. Please… I'm begging you here."

Naruto got down onto his knees and faced towards the ground, "Please! Tsunade-sama! I beg of you… Please help me!"

"Please, please, please!"

"Naruto, I-"

"Please!"

"Naruto, listen to me!" Tsunade began tearing up, seeing Naruto like this, begging for something not worth begging for.

"Please, help me!" Naruto cried, tears dropping onto the floorboards.

"Naruto!" Tsunade ran out to him and held him into her arms tightly, "Stop this, Naruto please…"

"No… Please help me get out of my misery." He sobbed as his stared into her eyes.

Tsunade's heart broke as she saw the state Naruto was in and his face. Tears were strewn everywhere, the brightness in his eyes were gone and replaced by a fake shine from his tears.

"Please…" Choke. "Please…" Sob. "Tsunade!" Sob.

Tsunade swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes slowly.

"Okay, Naruto. But you need to discuss this with everyone. Promise me."

Naruto smiled ironically, as if he had won a trophy. "Thankyou!"

"Naruto… Promise me." Tsunade said sternly, a tear straying off her cheek.

"I do." He said as he got up to tell everyone. He knew that no one would accept it, but no matter what they said. He was going through with it. Naruto knew he couldn't move on, and this was the only way to end his suffering. It hurt. A lot.

* * *

Naruto was brought into a warm sitting room in the Hokage's tower.

He had informed everyone of what he was going to do. Of course, every single one lashed out at him with pleads to not do so, or that there were other ways but he ignored them all, telling them they could accept it or not but either way he was going to do it.

Everyone came today. Sakura couldn't help but think why Naruto turned out this way. Going out the coward way, he was never like this. It just wasn't Naruto or his "ninja way". He always put up a good fight no matter what the outcome.

'_Naruto, why have you become like this?'_

Naruto sat down on a small stool in the centre of the room as everyone crowded, worried something will turn out badly.

Tsunade prepared all the seals she needed to do, and thought carefully about what she was about to do. Naruto wouldn't listen to her no matter what. What was the point?

"Naruto… Listen to me. This is the last time I can tell you this. If I get rid of every memory you have of Sasuke, anything related to him… will be gone."

Naruto smiled eyes full of sadness, "I know… and I don't care about the consequences right now.

"How could you be so selfish, Naruto-kun?" Hinata shouted suddenly.

"I always have been so selfless, ne, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said, "Don't you think I should have a time I aren't?"

Hinata was about to retort to the remark but was cut of by Sakura. "Naruto… no matter what the outcome is… just understand that we're all here." Sakura said caringly, eyes brimming in tears.

"Mmm." Naruto grinned at everyone. "I'll be fine! I won't forget you guys! It's just that one jerk I'm going to forget, right? No need to worry!" He laughed.

"Naruto… Let's do it then." Tsunade said seriously.

Naruto nodded his head, feeling tears begin to pool into his eyes again.

The whole room became deafly silent, only the soft sounds of chirping birds from outside the window was heard.

Tsunade breathed in deeply and lifter her hand bringing her index finger and her forefinger towards Naruto's mid-forehead. She gathered all her chakra that was required to perform the jutsu and withdrew her fingers.

Naruto closed his eyes gently as a lone tear riveted down his cheek, unsurely prepared for what was to come.

With a full thrust, Tsunade brought her fingers back towards his forehead.

Everything in Naruto's mind went black, not blank but black.

* * *

_Hey… I really love you…_

_Sasuke._

* * *

The world went still. Everything was numb, silent, lonely… broken.

Nobody in the room breathed or moved an inch as they watched Naruto sitting there silently, eyes remaining shut.

For a moment Naruto looked as if he was going to lash out with his eyes shut. But suddenly, Naruto looked calm. As if there was nothing in the world that could harm him.

As if _Sasuke_ couldn't harm him.

Naruto's eyes gently fluttered opened revealing azure eyes that glistened under the lights. Although they were so bright, they were blank, as if there was a missing piece of him that was desperate to return to him.

But Naruto seemed unperturbed by this and smiled innocently at everyone in the room.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! What's your name?"

* * *

_Sasuke._

_Won't you love me too? _

* * *

**TBC**

**A.N:: DARN IT! I swear to goshes, it's always so much better in my head… I just never know how to write out how I picture it. Eww… Which is why if this were a video or something it would be like epicly awesome and angsty… Haha. I'm just being arrogant now. I'm kidding, guys!**

**But… I hope you all found it as angsty as I do when I picture it my head? **

**This is just the prologuish thingy so like… Yeah. It was supposed to be boring. Even when I was writing it out I was bored. Don't hate me! **

**The chapters to come are supposed to be the real story and uber angst? If I am skilled enough (obviously I'm not –cries-) I hope you all stay with me and try to picture it the way I intended to have it.**

**And please **_**REVIEW!**_

**- DazziO's**


End file.
